Best friends or more?
by slayer005
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been friends since they were seven know they're in collage and certain realizations about thier true feelings start to surface.


Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura or any of there characters

Chapter one the Beginning

Sakuras P.O.V

I woke up groggily as the sun hit my face. It was Saturday and boy was I happy. Why you ask? Because today is my 21st birthday.

I smelt bacon and eggs and knew Syaoran my best friend/roommate was making me breakfast just as he has every year on my birthday since we started sharing this dorm room on our first year of collage.

I walked out of my room still wearing my blue pajamas when I saw him standing there over the stove making scrambled eggs. I don't know why but for some reason I couldn't breath he looked HOT. And when I say hot I mean making me sweat just by looking at him hot. He was wearing black boxer shorts and a white t-shirt that showed his amazing six-pack. I've seen syaoran in this before but for some odd reason right now at this moment he looked irresistible.

He turned around and gave me one of those smiles he only gives to me. I breathed out and only then I had noticed I was keeping it.

Syaorans P.OV

I heard footsteps and turned around knowing it was Sakura. I smiled at her for some reason I was totally captivated by her this never happend before but I just noticed how cute she looked in her blue tank top and shorts pajamas.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE!" I exclaimed. I always called Sakura babe even though she was just a friend.

"Thanks," she said in a cute voice and gave me one of those trademark smiles that for the first time ever seemed to have made my heart melt. I put the two plates of food on the table as she walked up to me. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and sat down while I got some coffee.

"Sooooo...." She said," What am I getting for my birthday this year."

I smiled at her. I knew she loved getting presents even though she pretended it wasn't necessary. I decided to play a little trick on her even though she might not buy it.

"What you mean present wise, sorry Sakura I've had a lot of studying to do cause of the exams coming up and hoped you would like the breakfast as a present," I said sympathetically as I put the coffee down. What I said was only the half-truth. I did have a lot of studying and exams were coming up but not enough time to get Sakura a birthday present. NEVER. Sakuras my best friend she always has been I would never not get her any thing. I saw a slight hurt in her eyes and knew she believed me I didn't want to put her through this but it made the actual gift so much better.

Sakuras P.O.V

He didn't get me a present but he's Syaoran he always gets me a gift, Sakura thought. She tried to hide the pain with a smile and said, "Oh well it's okay it's just a present right?"

"That's my Sakura," he said with a sly smile, "always so gullible."

When I heard this I hit him playfully in the arm," I cannot believe you would do that to me," I said slightly angry and slightly relieved.

"What do you mean? I thought they were only gifts," he said in the same sly tone he used before.

"Ya, well I lied so gimme my present," I said knowing I had to do 1 more thing first. I put on my puppy dog face. I had the big eyes and pout down packed especially when it came to syaoran.

Syaorans P.O.V

How could I resist that incredibly adorable face in a pout like that?

"Okay," I said. I reached inside a drawer and picked up a small box wrapped in pink and handed it to her.

She quickly tore off the wrapping paper and Syaoran smirked at her childish behavior.

"What?" she asked before opening the box.

"Nothing now will you open the present or what?"

Sakuras P.O.V

I remembered about the box and opened it and inside I found a silver heart necklace with a pink cheery blossom in the middle.

"OMG SYAORAN IT'S BEAUTIFUL THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!"

I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. He was hugging be back I was going to stop hugging him but I was just to comfortable to try I also noticed he was not letting go either, but I so didn't mind.

Syaorans P.O.V

I knew we had been hugging for a while but I didn't care her body felt so good being pressed up against mine and just holding her like this I was surprised my feet weren't lifting off the ground. I also noticed that she was not pulling away. I was happy with this it's probably just because I like seeing my best friend happy right?

I wasn't exactly sure how long we were hugging until I heard the phone ring I snapped back into my senses and unwillingly let go I blushed slightly and looked down the ground suddenly my feet seemed to be extremely interesting.

"I'll get it," I said desperate to get out of this okward situation.

A.N well how do you like it so far I'll try to update every weekend or maybe more give your honest opinion of my fanfic. P S this story also has a bit of ET AND I'M ALWAYS LOOKING FOR IDEAS THANKS BYE

PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE R&R.


End file.
